LA CITA DE LA RUINA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Dib cuestiona a Zim por que siendo un chico normal no tiene hermanos, así que decide hacer pasar a Gir disfrazado como su hermano menor , asiendo que conviva todo el día con Gaz en su salón, aprovechando para tener una cita de la ruina. GIRxGAZ


_HOLA Lindos n.n escribí este fic hace mucho, es mi pareja favorita de la serie. Aviso GIRxGAZ_

_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenese a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

**"LA CITA DE LA RUINA"**

Era un día asquerosamente normal, como de costumbre el chico tachado de raro del salón intentaba desmarcara a el supuesto alíen de la clase.

**-**¡El ESTATERESTRE ES ZIM, ES ESTATERESTRE! Tan obvio ¡SOLO MIRENLO!.

Todos en el salón voltearon a ver a Zim, el cual luchaba con un celular táctil, lo arrojo molesto gritando a la vez que levantaba sus brazos.

**-**¡INUTIL!, ¡INUTIL TECNOLOGIA TERRICOLA!, ¡ESTAN COMPLICADA Y TONTA!, ¡PERO TODO SERAN DESTRUIDO, TODOOOS!.

El Irken noto que estaba siendo observado por todo el salón y rápido se puso sereno.

-Nose de que hablas mono Dib. Zim están normal y humano como tu.

**-**No es cierto, que tipo de chico normal ¡VIVE SOLO!.

**-**¡ZIM VIVE CON SUS PADRES!.

-Pero son robot.

**-**¡MIENTES!.

-Además no tienes mas parientes, aparte de tus supuestos padres, no tienes mas familia, ni siquiera un hermano. Eso es muy dudoso Zim.

Todos en el salón comenzaron a dudar un poco. Cosa que hizo que Zim se pusiera nervioso.

**-**¡MENTIRAS, MENTIRAS DEL MONOGUSANO CABEZON DE DIB!.

**-**¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZON!.

**-**¡SI TENGO UN HORRIBLE HERMANO MENOR Y ESTAN NORMAL COMO ZIM!.

Dib cruzo los brazos con incredulidad.

-Y porque no viene a la escuela?.

-Ah… había estado enfermo… si enfermo… y si vendrá mañana.

La maestra Bitters se había quedado callada intentando soportar las horrorosas voces de sus latosos estudiantes, pero ya no soporto mas.

**-**¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS ESTEN CALLADOS Y SENTADOS, EL QUE SE ATREVA A DECIR ALGO, SIN IMPORTAR QUE SEA LO PAGARA MUY CARO!. ¡ME ESCUCHARON!.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza temblando. Todos se mantuvieron callados el resto de la clase, esa maestra del inframundo si daba miedo.

Cuando el timbre sonó Zim ya se sentía tranquilo tenia una brillante idea. Antes de salir Dib se cerco a el sonriéndole con burla.

-Zim tu y yo sabemos que no tienes un hermano, que vas hacer a contratar a un vago. Jajaja porque eso seria una estúpida idea.

El ojos rubis borro esa idea de la mente, porque era la que había pensado toda la clase.

**-**¡QUE TE CREES MONO DIB! Te crees mucho por tener una asquerosa hermana humana ¡PERO ZIM TRAERA A SU HERMANO MENOR Y SERA MUCHO MAS HUMANO Y NORMAL QUE LA TUYA!.

Salió corriendo de ahí directo a la base, no tenia mucho tiempo debía tener un hermano ahora.

* * *

**-**¡GIR!.

Zim llamo a su Uci muchas veces y el no llegaba, bajo a el laboratorio y encontró a Gir viendo en el monitor gigante la grabación de cuando estuvieron en Misterios Misteriosos.

**-**¡GIR! Que estas asiendo?.

-Miro cuando salimos en la ¡TELE! Ahí estuvo ¡GAZI!.

Le puso pause a la grabación cuando la cámara enfoca a Gaz molesta cruzada de brazos, se acerco a el monitor y comenzó a lamerlo. Zim hizo expresión de asco.

**-**¡ASCO! Gir después limpias eso. Ahora debemos buscas ¡EL GRANDIOSO DISFRAZ CREADO POR MI! Que usamos cuando ¡VENDIMOS LOS REPULSIBOS DULCES DE ASERIN! De la escuela y cuando secuestramos a ¡LA BESTIA SIRVIENTE DE SANTA QUE APESTABA A JAMON Y VOMITO!.

El Uci ignoraba a Zim y dejo de lamer el monitor para ver a Gaz con sus tiernos y robóticos ojos azules que brillaban. Zim encontró el disfraz y selo puso al androide.

**-**Listo ahora te llamas ¡RIG! Eres el ¡HUMANO HERMANO MENOR DE ZIM! Ahora concéntrate, eres una normal larva-humana y al igual que el mono Dib tiene una hermana, tu iras a el salón de ella y actuaras normal como todos los compañeros con olor a cerdo del salón. ¡ME ENTENDITES!.

Los ojos de Gir brillaron mas y su sonrisa creció.

**-**¡HURRA!, ¡ESTARE TODO EL DIA CON GAZI Y DESPUES LA INVITARE A UNA CITA, SALDREMOS, NOS CASAREMOS, TENDREMOS UNA FIESTA! Y...

**-**¡GIR NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! Tu iras a el salón de esa humana y le demostraras a todos lo humano y hermano menor ¡QUE ERES DE ZIM, NADA DE CITAS TONTAS!.

Gir seguía ignorando a su Amo, salió del laboratorio a la sala, corrió muy emocionado donde el sofá, saco de el un cupón del cerdo de la pizza que tenia guardado ase mucho.

-Saldre con Gazi, saldre con Gazi, saldre con ¡GAZI!.

Zim corrió donde el molesto.

**-**¡YA TE DIJE QUE NADA DE CITAS TONTAS!.

Medito un segundo una idea cruzando su superior cabeza.

-Oh pensándolo bien podríamos utilizarla, porque no. ¡SOY INSENIOSO! Gir si sales con la hermana del mono Dib puedes sacarle información, si su asqueroso hermano tiene algún plan contra Zim.

Extendio sus brazos con superioridad por la grandeza de su nuevo plan.

-¡GIR TENDRAS UNA CITA DE LA RUINA CON LA ASQUEROSA HERMANA HUMANA MENOR DEL CABEZON DE DIB, LE SACARAS INFORMACIÓN SI SU ESTUPIDO HERMANO TIENE ALGUN PLAN CONTRA ZIM!.

Gir corrió dando vueltas muy feliz por toda la casa.

-¡SIIIIIIII!.

Enrealidad no había entendido nada solo que saldría con Gaz.

* * *

~A el siguiente día~

Zim llego a la escuela con Gir disfrazado de niño pequeño, todos los niños de la escuela lo vieron normal. Menos Dib el cual se cruzo de brazos mirando a su nemesis incrédulo. Gaz estaba junto a el jugando su video-juego del Esclavo dos.

**-**Por favor Gaz ese no es un niño es el pequeño robot de Zim. Por Jupiter cual será su problema, no puede elegir mejores disfraces.

**-**Hum.

Gaz estaba muy concentrada en su juego que ignoraba a su hermano como de costumbre. Zim corrió donde ellos jalando a Gir y lo puso frente a la gotica chica.

-Apestosos humanos hola, les presento a Rig mi hermano menor.

El Irken topo mas a Gir a Gaz asiendo que se desconcentrara de su juego, topara sus molestos ojos ámbar con los tiernos y robóticos azules de Gir que brillaron al tenerla tan cerca. El le sonrió tiernamente, ella sin saber porque, quizás por lo cerca que tenia a ese latoso ser, se comenzó a sentir extrañamente incomoda.

-Hola, Nena.

Sonó el timbre para entra a clases, Gaz aprovecho de escapar de esa extraña situación empujando al robot y caminando indiferente a su salón de clases. Gir se fue sillendola muy emocionado. Dib vio a Zim con expresión seria.

-Zim no puedo creer que seas tan tonto de pensar que tu robot con un disfraz tan obvio, sea un niño pequeño.

-¡MIENTES!, ¡TU SOLO TIENES ENVIDIA PORQUE EL HERMANO MENOR DE ZIM, ES MAS SOPRENDENTE QUE LA TUYA!.

-Lo que digas.

Ambos entraron a el salón aterrados al mirar que la maestra Bitters iba arrastrándose en el pasillo, con una jaula de ratas rabiosas en sus manos. Quien sabe para que las usaría.

* * *

~Mientras en el salón de Gaz~

La ojos achinados había guardado su Esclavo dos, mientras que Gir se sentaba junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla, eso la irrito de inmediato.

El amable maestro Elliot entro a el salón.

-Buenos días clase. Veo que tenemos un alumno nuevo. Jovencito porque no se para y nos dice su nombre y algo que le guste, así lo conoceremos mejor.

Gir se paro muy feliz junto a el profesor.

-Me llamo ¡RIG! Me gustan ¡LOS TAQUITOS Y ME GUSTA GAZI!.

Todos los niños del salón se comenzaron a reír señalando a Gaz y Gir, diciendo en forma de burla "SON NOVIOS" "SON NOVIOS" "SE GUSTAN" "SE GUSTAN" Gir serró los ojos sonriendo para decir el también.

-Nos gusta, nos gusta.

El maestro Elliot solo sonreía porque al parecer el alumno nuevo era muy amistoso.

Pero todo se puso escalofriante cuando Gaz abrió sus achinados ojos, dandoles una mirada escalofriante de odio a todos en el salón. Todos los presentes temblaron.

-Bi… en… Rig… toma… asiento.

Pronuncio atemorisado el maestro rubio. Gir camino muy contento donde Gaz, se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de verla.

Así fue durante toda la clase mientras le arrojaba papelitos que decían: "Gazi me gustas" "Gazi eres muy linda" "Gazi eres una Nena" "Holaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Gaz tomo todos los papelitos y se los comió viendo a Gir con ira.

El timbre para el almuerzo sonó y todos salieron del salón. Gaz salió de ultimo caminando despacio, mientras encendía su juego del Esclavo dos. Sin notar que Gir caminaba a su lado, aprovecho a echarle un brazo encima, abrazándola mientras caminaban. Eso hizo que la ojos ambar sin saber porque se sonrojara por el contacto.

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo se rieron y volvieron a decir, "SON NOVIOS" "SON NOVIOS" "SE GUSTAN" "SE GUSTAN".

Gaz salió de su sonrojo y se aparto bruscamente de Gir corriendo a el comedor. No corrió por las burlas de los niños porque pudo callarlos con una mirada de terror, corrió porque quería alejarse de ese ridículo robot disfrazado que se atrevió a tocarla intentando abrazarla.

Porque una pequeña muestra de afecto de el la hizo sonrojarse, sintió extraño su pecho, lo toco con su mano y sentía latir a mil por horas su corazón.

Como cuando ella llegaba a el ultimo nivel de uno de sus video-juegos, esa sensación de emoción y nervios. Se quedo ida recordando lo que había borrado de su mente, la vez que ese robot la beso a la fuerza, esos labios eran fríos con sabor a metal, no lo consideraba un beso real porque fue con una maquina y robado. Pero aun así que era lo que había sentido, solo recordaba que solo pensó en salir de ahí.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz insoportable de su hermano.

-Gaz estas bien?.

La cabellos purpuras raciono, volviendo a su estado sereno y serio.

-Si.

-Estas segura? Te ves muy roja, hasta sudas.

**-**¡YA DEJA DE PREGUNTAR!, ¡ESTOY BIEN Y MAS TE VALE CALLARTE SINO QUIERES SENTIR TODOS TUS HUESOS ROTOS!.

Lo amenazo con sus manos hechas puños. Dib trago saliva un momento y luego se puso serio.

-Veo que tú tampoco tienes un buen día.

Ella lo ignoro y camino por su almuerzo, su hermano la siguió. Mientras que Zim entraba a el comedor y se topo con Gir, el cual miraba ido a Gaz.

-¡GIR YA INVITATES A SALIR A LA HUMANA!.

-Si. Es decir no.

**-**¡Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!. ¡GIR INVITALA A SALIR AHORA! No lo olvides debes salir con esa humana para averiguar si su asqueroso y cabezón hermano tiene algún plan contra Zim ¡ASI QUE INVITALA A SALIR!.

El Uci salió corriendo a tomar su almuerzo empujando a todos los de la fila, saltando a donde estaba Dib sentado junto a GAZ empujándolo para quedar el solo junto a ella, asiendo que su almuerzo callera sobre el ojos ambar ensuciándolo por completo.

Todos en el comedor se rieron burlándose de el, sobre todo su nemesis. Dib salió huyendo del comedor sin notar que alguien lo seguía

Mientras que Gaz medio sonreía por tener la satisfacción de no tener que comer con su latoso hermano, voltio a ver al robot defectuoso.

-Bien, eso fue algo gracioso.

Gir le sonrió ampliamente comiendo su almuerzo con felicidad, la joven Membrana continuo concentrándose en su Esclavo dos. Mientras que Zim se sentaba en la mesa de enfrente para observar si Gir asia bien su trabajo.

El timbre sonó para volver a clases, Gaz iba apararse y volver a las aburridas clases, cuando se volvió a sentir sonrojada y noto que Gir tomaba su mano y se la lamia. Ella se molesto y gruño por el gesto aun sonrojada. El Uci le sonrió ampliamente cerrando sus ojitos.

-Gazi quieres tener una cita conmigo.

La chica se paro molesta y soltó su mano del agarre de Gir.

-¡No!.

El ojos mecanicos mostro el cupón de pizza que había guardado.

-Abra pizza.

La chica pensó en los dos escenarios: Por un lado debía caminar a casa con su latoso hermano que apestaría a comida y soportar sus rarezas toda la noche, Oh salir con un robot desequilibrado en una supuesta cita. Bueno amenos en la segunda habría Pizza.

Miro a Gir de una forma muy amenazante, con tono siniestro dijo.

-Acepto. Pero más te vale mantener tu distancia.

El robot levando sus manitas gritando muy feliz.

-Sí, Gazi tendra ¡UNA CITA CONMIGO!.

Todos en el comedor oyeron y volvieron a decir "SON NOVIOS" "SON NOVIOS" "SE GUSTAN" "SE GUSTAN".

Zim sonrió con expresión de victoria todo iba según su grandioso plan. Gaz vio a Gir molesta y gruñendo porque tenia que hacerlo todo publico. El androide se acerco a ella robándole un beso en la mejílla, eso sin saber porque la dejo helada y mas sonrojada.

Gir salió corriendo directo a el salón de clases no cabiendo en el de la felicidad.

Mientras Zim salía muy sonriente del comedor, por primera vez Gir seguía bien sus ordenes. Bueno en realidad no era que Gir obedeciera, el solo quería salir con su Nena.

Gaz raciono sintiéndose sola en el comedor, se limpio la mejílla fingiendo sentir asco. Estaba molesta como se atrevía ese robot a besarle la mejílla. Camino rápido a su salón de clases, se sentó molesta en su asiento que por desgracia para ella era junto a Gir, había decidido ignorarlo toda la clase. Pero sin embargo el estuvo callado, concentrado asiendo un dibujo de el y su chica tomados de la mano con corazones a los lados, el maestro Elliot lo miro tan concentrado que se acerco a ver lo que asia.

-Eso es muy artístico Rig. Me deja mostrarlo a la clase?.

Gir afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo con los ojitos cerrados, el maestro tomo el dibujo y lo mostro a sus alumnos.

-¡Niño miren el arte de su compañero Rig, es muy artístico!

Gaz abrió mas un ojo para ver ese dibujo tipo niño de tres años.

Se escucho de nuevo por todos "SON NOVIOS" "SON NOVIOS" "SE GUSTAN" "SE GUSTAN".

La peli-purpura se paro y miro furiosa a todos ahora si iba a matarlos, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre, todos salieron huyeron del instinto asesino de la joven Membrana, quedando sola con Gir.

Gir levanto su dibujo del suelo, el maestro lo había tirado a el momento de salir huyendo, se lo dio a Gaz. Ella lo vio indiferente, lo tomo con intención de romperlo pero se detuvo al ver que Gir la miraba con sus ojitos robóticos brillando y sonriendo tiernamente, asi que mejor lo guardo en su mochila, eso aumento la alegria de Gir, la tomo de la mano corriendo.

-¡VAMOS LLEGAREMOS TARDE!.

Ella corrió a su mismo paso, sintiéndose sonrojada e incomoda por correr tomada de la mano del Uci.

* * *

Hasta que llegaron a el cerdo de la pizza, lugar que amaba Gaz por su pizza y por habré estado con su padre en la cena anual de su familia que casi arruina su latoso hermano.

Gir entro sonriendo sin soltar la mano de su amada.

Una mesera les indico su mesa diciendo, "esperamos que tu y tu novia estén cómodos".

Gaz le gruño a la empleada, se sentó en el lugar soltándose de la mano de su cita, encendiendo su Esclavo dos de nuevo.

Gir corrió por la pizza y la llevo a la mesa, comenzó a comer abrazando a la cabellos purpuras con un brazo, ella dejo de jugar y vio molesta a ese necio robot.

-Te dije que mantuvieras tu ¡Distancia!.

El se acerco mas a ella sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

-Pero me gusta estar contigo, Gazi.

La mensionada se sonrojo por tanto contacto, ella en su solitaria vida no estaba acostumbrada a tanto afecto.

Se sonrojaba cada vez mas, sin saber porque comenzó a comer sin alejar a ese robot latoso de ella, quizás porque esa extraña sensación de ser abrazada no se sentía tan mal pero porque asia latir mas su corazón como a el punto de explotar, igual cuando solo le quedaba una vida en un video-juego y estaba a un golpe de destruir a el jefe del ultimo nivel de el.

Gir sillo comiendo y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella se sentía tan feliz, desde el día que había visto a esa sombría y joven humana en la base de su Amo preguntando por su cabezón hermano con olor a cachorrito y contemplándola en el acensor no le lograba salía de la mente. Su piel pálida, su voz con tono de indiferencia, su cabello purpura oscuro corto, sus achinados y ámbar ojos, no pudo evitar aprovechar la otra vez cuando le robo su primer beso, el día del ataque de Tak. Necesitaba recordar esa sabor que sabia mejor que los tacos.

Los minutos pasaron y la pizza se acabo. Gaz se quedo quieta mucho tiempo sin pensar en nada solo sintiendo que Gir la abrazaba y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, jamás había dejado que nadie tuviera tanto contacto con ella, intentaba evitarlo causándole temor a los demás, pero simplemente Gir no le temía, seria porque no tenia cerebro oh porque quizás ese pequeño robot había logrado romper su barrera, ver mas haya de lo que ella aparentaba ser. Gir le dijo en un susurro en el oído.

-Me gustas Gazi. Quieres ser ¡Mi NOVIA?!.

La ojos achinados se puso seria. Que idea tan tonta, ser novia de una maquina, aunque praticamente ella vivía enamorada de sus video-juegos los cuales son maquinas, sus únicos consuelos para olvidar el estúpido mundo, encerrándose en ellos consolándose en una maquina.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los helados y metálicos labios de Gir sobre los suyos, robándole un beso como el de la otra vez.

Intento apartar a la defectuosa Uci de ella poniendo sus manos en ese pequeño pecho, pero no lo hizo al sentir la lengua de ese juguetón robot entrar a su boca. Era una sensación extraña pero que se sentía tan bien y placentera que se dejo llevar olvidando todo, correspondiéndolo disfrutando el sabor de esos metálicos labios. Gir la abrazo con inocencia mientras la continuaba besando, ella se sonrojaba mas intentando aumentar ese beso.

Y asi los minutos pasaban.

Gaz se aparto de el intentando recuperar el aire, al parecer Gir no sabia que los humanos respiraban. El la vio sonriendo ya que le había correspondido el beso.

-Es eso un si?.

Sin saber porque la sombria chica asistió con la cabeza asiendo que un Gir saltara a la mesa bailando muy feliz, gritando.

-¡GAZI ES MI NOVIA!, ¡GAZI ES MI NOVIA!, ¡GAZI ES MI NOVIA!, ¡SIII!.

La cabellos purpuras no noto que le daba una pequeña sonrisa a ese alegre robot por el gesto.

* * *

~A las horas Gir llego a la base~

Zim lo esperaba cruzado de brazos en el sofá. El Uci entro bailando.

-¡AL FIN GIR, YA ERA HORA! Ahora dime lograste averiguar si la larva Dib tiene algún plan contra Zim?.

-No. Pero la bese.

El Irken hizo expresión de asco cubriéndose la boca y luego lo miro molesto.

**-**¡GIR!, ¡NO LOGRATE SACARLE INFORMACIÓN, SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA!.

-¡Si! Espera, no.

**-**¡QUE TENDRAS QUE VOLVER A SALIR CON ESA HUMANA, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, HASTA QUE LOGRES SACARLE LA INFORMACIÓN!.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.

Desde ese día Gaz y Gir salen después de clases, aunque las burlas de los horribles niños siguen, Gaz los calla con una mirada de odio. Siempre mantiene su actitud y su guardia fuerte, pero la baja cuando esta con Gir. Aunque no lo exprese con palabras jamás había sido tan feliz, teniendo algo de luz en su apagada vida, gracias a ese tierno y juguetón robot alienígena que a diario le da su AMOR.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, agradecere sus comentarios nwn_


End file.
